In a related-art scroll compressor, as a unit for suppressing increase in discharge temperature, a suction injection mechanism configured to suppress increase in discharge temperature of a compressor in a manner that a part of refrigerant having flowed out of a radiator is caused to flow into a circuit on a suction side of the compressor to reduce temperature of gas to be sucked into the compressor (see Patent Literature 1) is adopted.